


Marked

by nightwalker



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one else has ever left so much of themselves on Tony before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

It's been a long time since Tony's skin was unmarked.

Rumiko had liked to bite. She's leave the occasional bruise or bite mark, usually on his throat, easily hidden by his shirts, but she wasn't trying to leave a mark and they rarely lasted more than a day. Tony'd never – he'd never really thought about them once they were there, or after they were gone, except on the occasion that they were difficult to cover up.

Pepper had left nail marks in his skin. Crescent-shaped marks that would sometimes darken to bruises on his shoulders or hips. They twinged occasionally, when he was working out or if he moved a certain way and they always brought a quick flash of remembered heat. When he realized she hadn't held him so tightly in a long time was when he realized they were over.

Sunset had left plenty of marks, some of them visible, none of them pleasant.

Kathy had shot him, a mark which had left a bitter kind of shame and regret long after the physical pain had gone.

Steve wasn't – Tony had never thought of Steve as rough. And he's not. Steve is something else entirely. He can touch Tony with a tenderness that makes Tony melt beneath him even as he brands his touch into Tony's skin. Steve's fingers leave bruises on Tony's hips and thighs and shoulders, finger-shaped marks on his wrists that he doesn't even think about covering up and doesn't care about explaining away. Bite marks on his throat that are always hidden when Tony has to be respectable, but that are easily seen above the collar of a t-shirt. Steve will be achingly tender, so sweet to the touch, and as they lie together he'll suck a vivid red mark into whatever part of Tony's skin is within reach and that mark will deepen and bruise and last for days. He'll kiss Tony until his mouth is swollen and red.

He marks Tony in other ways, ways that aren't for anyone else to know. The stretch and burn of skin, the ache deep in Tony's stomach in the moments before climax, the spill of heat in his hand, against his hip, deep inside. The way Steve tastes lingers on Tony's tongue.

No one else has ever left so much of themselves on Tony before. And Tony's never wanted anyone to, not even Pepper and he'd thought he couldn't love anyone the way he'd loved her.

Steve never apologizes, though he sometimes leans down to kiss a particularly vivid mark with a rueful look. He knows Tony likes the way it feels. Tony knows that Steve likes making him feel that way.

Sometimes days will pass where they have to save the world or Tony has to see to business and the bruises turn yellow and green and vanish from his skin, and the bite marks heal. Tony doesn't miss them, exactly. Steve has left bigger marks under Tony's skin, marks that don't fade.

And when they're together again Steve will press a kiss to Tony's unmarked throat and put his teeth against the rapid beat of Tony's pulse and mark him all over again while Tony presses his own bruises into Steve's skin.


End file.
